


Gray Zone

by coffeeprince



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, but no sexual stuff don't worry, romanic/sexual awakening is sort of a theme, they are 13 in this and super adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeprince/pseuds/coffeeprince
Summary: Craig and Tweek are still dating entering their teen years.  However, many things are left unsaid and the true nature of their relationship is becoming increasingly unclear. One evening Craig is caught up in the moment.





	Gray Zone

Craig would never forget this moment. He was in his pajamas and so was Tweek. It was summer break and some cool air was leeking in through the open window. The last sunrays of the day cast golden specks all over the slanted ceiling.

It was way before their usual bedtime but the next day they would have to wake up early for a camping trip. As per usual before any event straying from normal, Tweek had been especially anxious and Craig had begged his parents to let him stay the night. To be honest, he too wouldn't mind some relaxed time alone with his best friend before several days of being constantly surrounded by other people. Being alone with Tweek was different from seeing anyone else. It was hard for Craig to explain but he felt at ease when they were together and couldn't deny the longing feeling when they were apart.

They had been officially dating for three years. The true nature of their relationship however, wasn't completely clear and there was a silent agreement between the two of them not to discuss it. They had gotten together under peculiar circumstances, in an effort to please their surroundings and do what was expected of them. Though Craig had curiously never felt like he was upholding a charade. Ever since holding hands for the first time, their interactions had been completely genuine. 

On the floor a bed had been made for Tweek to sleep on. Craig didn't know why his parents even bothered making it every time his boyfriend stayed over as they knew it was never used and they'd never made a fuss about it. Maybe they were passive agressively trying to communicate something. Maybe it just seemed like the proper thing to do. However, neither of the boys ever missed a chance to sleep snuggled up together.

Intimacy was something they had grown used to at an increasingly fast pace. When the first wonder of holding hands falthered and became habit it escalated into excessive touching. Leaning over the other, grabbing his arm to show him something, adjust the other's clothing or clean off some dirt from his face. Touching became clinging and clinging invited resting and sleeping together, and from there the step wasn't far to cuddling.

Along with the evolving intimacy, the unspoken boundaries became increasingly harder to recognize. Stepping outside of the grey zone they were meddling in could end in complete and total disaster. They had however ventured into a place from which they didn't know how to escape even if they wanted to. To Craig, his confused worries were but a small uninvited voice at the back of his mind. It was always nagging at him but he'd be damned if he'd ever let it control him.

This evening, they had been cuddling and jokingly messing with each other. Their legs were tangled into each other and their faces were so close that every breath could be felt on their cheeks. It was not the first time they had been in this situation – far from it. Craig couldn't even count the moments he _didn't know if they were actually really going to kiss_ anymore but he loved it every time it almost happened. His body felt so good, his head was spinning and he couldn't stop grinning. He liked to think it was mutual.

There was of course a chance, he always rationalized afterwards, that Tweek did not at all experience the same thing. His fit of giggles and red cheeks may have just been due to how ridiculous they were being. His shyly caressing hands might be just that, and not some sign of his inner wish to proceed further. Even Craig's own racing heart might just be a spur of the moment, his teenage body getting worked up over beeing this close to anyone at all.

The rationalizing always comes when he is alone, but this evening, at the time right before this moment, there are no doubts. And the imagined boundaries are suddenly crystal clear as he decides to leap right over them, leaving the gray zone for good.

When Craig leans forward, cutting off the last centimeters of insecurity that have been separating them, and when Tweek without one beat of hesitation responds to their lips connecting by invitingly separating his own, and when Craig is overtaken by the heat and wetness of his boyfriend's mouth, his scent, his body unashamedly clinging to him - he knows he will never forget this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super scary, I've never posted any writings online before <.<<<<
> 
> The reason I'm posting this is both to contribute to the fandom and in hopes that I can improve as an author! If you have any critique that might be useful please go ahead and tell me! (Just be nice, ok ;w; )
> 
> I know it's super short, but I have a tendency to never finish stuff so I think this is the best way to go for me right now!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
